


Tú Idiota

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't with this its so fucking fluffy, Insecurity, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi has misconceptions so Stevie decides to correct him on a couple things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú Idiota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/gifts).



Xabi knows the second that Daniel passes the ball to Stevie that there’s going to be a goal. It’s a feeling he knows like the back of his hand. It’s in the way the crowd suddenly goes quiet and tense, it’s in the way the players speed up, it’s almost unconscious. 

Xabi races parallel to Stevie, watching him dribble the ball effortlessly passed defender and striker, alike. Steven passes Fernando who follows close behind, just in case, he’s nearing the six yard box and he looks up. Their eyes lock in understanding and Steven zips the ball across to Xabi, who flicks it past the goalkeeper and into the net.

The stadium erupts in cheering and all Xabi can see is Stevie racing towards him and there’s this feeling trying to claw out of his chest. Stevie crushes him in a hug and Xabi buries his face in Stevie’s neck, breathing in the sweat and effort.

“Fucking beautiful! Fucking brilliant!” Stevie yells in his ear and Xabi’s smile is so big it feels like it might fall off. Then the team is there pulling Stevie off of him so they can hug him.

~

They win, because who couldn’t win after such an amazing goal. Xabi packs up his kit quickly and is the first to leave the locker room (he doesn’t want to see Daniel flirting with Stevie). 

Five minutes later Xabi’s outside in the parking lot next to his car when he hears; “Wait! Xabi!” It’s Stevie. “Where you going so fast, mate? Not going to celebrate?” Stevie asks as he stops in front of the Spaniard.

Xabi mumbles something about going to bed early, but Stevie’s having none of that. “Come on it’ll be fun.” Xabi shakes his head. “Why not, then?” Stevie asks. 

“Because I don’t want to see you and Daniel flirting! Happy?” Xabi snaps, blushes and turns to his car. _Tú idiota, Xabi, dios_. He thinks, chastising himself.

“That’s what you think?” Stevie asks softly behind him. Xabi gives an almost imperceptible nod of affirmation, and stiffens. One of Stevie’s hands is pressed against the small of his back applying warm pressure and Xabi blinks refocusing on the situation. “Daniel and I?” Stevie uses his other hand to turn Xabi back around to face him. The hand on Xabi’s back is pressing him forward, closer. Xabi nods again in answer to Stevie’s question, though it takes him a moment to comprehend it, because he’s staring (shamelessly) at Stevie’s lips. 

“That would never happen.” Stevie says, so quietly Xabi almost can’t hear him, and leans even closer, until their only a hair's breadth apart. Then Stevie’s lips touch his and suddenly Xabi, who can usually come up with tactics faster than anyone, can’t even think. HIs mind can’t even form a sentence to describe what’s happening. All he call feel are Stevie’s lips softly pressed to his and Stevie’s hand on his back. Xabi's mind is racing a million miles a minute and he can almost hear the blood rushing through his system. Its like scoring that goal, the adrenaline making his head spin and dance, and all the while Stevie is there. The soft press of lips in the storm of emotion and irrational though that Xabi's head has suddenly become. 

Xabi lifts his hands to Stevie’s neck and rubs at the sensitive spot behind Stevie’s ears. Stevie moans low and Xabi can feel it pass through him where there chests are pressed tight together. Slides his fingers through Stevie's cropped hair, pulling him even closer. Because Stevie is Xabi's, he's not Daniel's or Fernando's, he's all Xabi's. If the adrenaline hadn't made his head spin then this thought certainly was. Xabi pulls away first and rests his forehead against Stevie’s. 

“Daniel and I? Really?” Stevie asks horsley, standing up straight and slinging an arm around Xabi’s shoulders. Xabi shrugs embarrassed. 

“You are always flirting in the locker room, so I thought…” Stevie laughs and presses a kiss to Xabi’s temple. 

“Daniel’s like that.” Xabi nods in understanding. “So’s Torres.” He says and the two look at each other for a second before Stevie doubles over laughing. Xabi grins. “It will happen. I can feel it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone.  
> Thank you torres for again you inspired this.  
> Suggestions welcome.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
